Love and all that stuff
by Connieroo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are captured by strange British people claiming to be wizards and wake up in a school called Hogwarts. They are kept there for six months, and their love and trust is tested. Can they get over their fear and anger and learn to like their kidnappers and love each other even more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story is a crossover between HP and PJ. It's set when Percy and Annabeth are eighteen, and just after the last HP book, perhaps two or three months. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: A not-quite-warm-welcome  
Percy's POV  
'Pertrificus Totalus!' a voice yelled. My whole body went limp and I felt myself being lifted up into the air. I couldn't struggle, couldn't yell for help, heck, I couldn't even open my eyes!  
'Ron! Hermione! Ginny! I've got him!' the voice shouted, with a very British accent. I managed a muffled 'Ummpph!' but the person who was suspending me took no notice. I heard Annabeth scream my name from far away, and I felt a surge of anger and power. I willed the lake by my cabin to spray this random person who was threatening my girlfriend and interrupting my Sunday lie in, and I had obviously succeeded, because there was a splash and a yelp, and I fell to the floor with a thump.  
For one glorious moment, I thought I had escaped, and I opened my eyes. I caught a glimpse of a boy with sea green eyes and dark hair like mine and a girl with bushy hair before the girl yelled: 'Stupefy!' and everything went dark.

When I woke up I was lying on a bed next to Annabeth in a large, white room that smelt like hospitals. My head felt like someone had hit it with a spiked metal baseball bat.  
Annabeth was lying with her hands folded over her stomach, a peaceful expression on her face.  
I groaned and tried to push myself up. A plump woman bustled over to my bed and said: 'I'm Madam Pomfrey, dear. You took a nasty bump to the head.'  
'You don't say,' I grumbled, but the woman kept on chattering and made me drink a foul concoction. I swallowed it obediently, but retched as soon as I did. It tasted like milk gone sour mixed with rotten eggs. She then gave me a massive chunk of chocolate which I placed on my bedside table.  
'Ah, good, he's awake!' said a British girl's voice. I looked over Annabeth and saw the bushy haired girl that had attacked me back at camp. She was very cute, but nothing compared to Annabeth.  
I must have been scowling pretty hard, because the girl backed out of the room and came back in with a lanky ginger guy with freckles. They were obviously in a relationship, because the boy was standing in a protective pose against the girl.  
I summoned all my strength, hoisted myself out of bed and limped across the sparkling white granite floor. The ginger raised a thin stick at me, and I looked at it incredulously. What was a stick going to do?  
Well, it turned out that a stick could do a lot, because when I advanced faster he yelled 'Stupefy' again and I was blasted backwards and slammed into the wall.  
'Hey, what was that for?' I moaned, once I had regained my senses.  
'Better safe than sorry,' said the boy. 'After all, you are a death eater.' He said the words "death eater" like it was a great insult.  
'Wait, what's a death eater?' I asked, confused.  
'Oh, don't pretend like you don't know,' spat the girl. 'You and that girl worked for Voldemort. Well wake up, he's dead, Harry killed him a few months ago.'  
'Who the hell is Voldemort?'  
The girl shook her head in an exasperated way. 'This one's stubborner than a hippogriff.'  
'I must be having a dream or something, because the last thing I knew I was just going to bed. Then you were running rampage round camp and shooting things with sticks, and...' I rubbed my head. All of this information was giving me a massive headache.  
'Well, we received reports that-'  
'Just shut up! I just want to go back home with Annabeth. I don't have a clue what a death eater is, or who Moldevort or whatever his name was is, and you can't just go around shooting random people with little sticks.' I shouted angrily. The faucet at the far end of the room exploded, and Madam Pomfrey gave a little shriek.  
I whipped round to face the bustling little woman. 'Is Annabeth going to be OK?'  
'Er... I think so,' she replied, looking uneasy.  
'Because if anything happens to her...'  
The faucet exploded again.  
'Yeah, yeah, we get the picture!' exclaimed the boy, looking a little alarmed. He backed away a couple of steps.  
There was a long silence that was only broken by the girl saying, 'So, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron. You're... Percy?'  
'Yeah,' I replied.  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other with little amused smiles on their faces. 'Well, if you're anything like the Percy I know, I'd probably steer clear.' chuckled Ron  
I gave them my wolf stare, and that shut them up pretty quickly. I was tired, achey, homesick and worried for Annabeth, and all I wanted to do was go back home and go to sleep all day.  
The boy that I had seen with Hermione back at camp walked into the hall, his arm entwined with a pretty redhead's. He had dark hair, green eyes and glasses, and something about him gave off the idea that he had been through the worst of the worst.  
'Have you got any information out of them yet?' he asked.  
'Nope,' said Hermione. 'He's not budging, Harry.'  
'For the last time, I don't have a clue where I am, who you weirdos are and who the hell you are talking about!' I yelled. 'Can't you see?'  
Hermione gave me a sceptical look.  
The boy, obviously Harry, whispered something in their ears. Ron and Hermione looked disbelieving.  
I heard the words 'truth' and 'Dumbledore' and 'evil', and began to think that maybe this guy could change their minds.  
'Don't worry, we've got Veratisium,' said Harry. I didn't have a clue what that mean, but it sounded bad.


	2. Chapter 2 - Veratisium

Chapter 2: Veratisium  
Harry's POV  
The boy, Percy, and the girl, Annabeth, were led down the winding steps and into the dungeons. I couldn't help smiling at the way they seemed completely enthralled by the way the staircases moved and morphed. Several times they got caught in the traps; a leg stuck in a quicksand step; a trip down a slippery slope.  
Percy's smile disappeared quickly when he was given the potion to drink though. He writhed in his seat, a disgusted expression on his face.  
Professor McGonagal asked: 'Who are you?'  
'Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, and Sally Jackson,' replied Percy.  
'Do you know where you are?'  
'No.'  
'Do you have any idea who - what - we are?  
'Probably monsters in disguise. You sound like that Chimera that almost killed us in the Labyrinth.'  
'Who is Voldemort?'  
'I don't know.'  
'What is a Death Eater?'  
'I told you, I honestly don't know.'  
Eventually, McGonagal seemed satisfied with Percy's explanation and dismissed him from his seat. I really felt sorry for the poor guy; he really looked pale and harassed. He had obviously been reminded of some hideous experiences.  
Annabeth reacted in pretty much the same way as Percy. She swallowed it reluctantly and almost immediately started retching.  
She also answered the questions identically to Percy. There was no denying it. These guys had no idea what was going on.  
'These muggles must have their memories wiped,' said Professor McGonagal. 'But a simple spe won't do the job. They have seen too much. We will have to use a strong potion, Memoria Damnum.'  
'But that takes months and months to brew!' exclaimed Hermione.  
'Yes,' agreed Professor McGonagal. 'Six full moon cycles.'  
'But where would they stay whilst the potion is being made?' I interjected.  
'Well, they can stay in the Gryffindor tower for now,' replied McGonagal grimly. 'But you three must promise to keep them out of harm's way.'  
'Does that mean we get to stay at Hogwarts for six months? Awesome!' said Ron. I couldn't help smiling too.  
A few minutes later, Hermione, Ron and I led Percy and Annabeth over the courtyard and to the Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't help noticing the way that most of the girls stared dreamily at Percy and glared daggers at Annabeth. As we walked past them they broke into little groups and pointed and whispered. I thought that maybe they could be a little more subtle.  
Percy, however, wasn't enjoying the attention, as his face was turning bright red and and he took Annabeth's hand. Annabeth stared daggers back at the girls.  
We were just about to enter the tower when a Slytherin seventh year, called Alexander, appeared in front of us. For some reason he absolutely detested me.  
'Bringing muggles into the school, are we, Potter?' he sneered.  
'P*ss off, Alex,' I replied sharply. 'It's none of your business what I'm doing.'  
'Well, well, well...' he tutted. 'Watch your language, Potter.'  
I resisted the urge to cuss a lot worse than that and walked on.

I was just going downstairs to turn off the light in the common room. I honestly didn't mean to listen in. I didn't mean to intrude on a special moment for Percy and Annabeth.  
They were standing in the middle of the room, in the soft light.  
'Er... Percy, I've got something to tell you,' stuttered Annabeth.  
'You're not breaking up with me, are you?' said Percy anxiously. 'Because I promise, I can be better! I know I'm not the most romantic guy, but I can change!'  
Annabeth laughed nervously. 'Of course not, Seaweed Brain.' I ignored the strange nickname. 'I'm... I'm pregnant.'  
Even I was shocked, but Percy looked on the verge of fainting. His face was chalk white. 'But... But how? We're only eighteen! How are we going to take care of a baby?'  
'I don't know,' admitted Annabeth. 'I'm sure you'll be a great dad though. Madam Pomfrey says I'm three months gone.'  
I didn't stay for the rest of the conversation, but I must admit I couldn't sleep for ages because of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends in Need

Annabeth's POV

It was the strangest feeling, having a little person inside of you. I was very careful not to hint to anyone else that I was... Well, knocked up, even though I was ravenous at breakfast in their dining hall. I limited myself to some beans on toast.

Percy and I spent the day roaming around the castle, getting lost ninety percent of the time. It was a massive, extensive place, with endless twists and turns and dead ends. The staircases were particularly tricky, and Percy (being Percy) got stuck several times.

I was amazed at the architecture of the place. It was so complicated, it was nearly impossible. I kept thinking: how did they get that spiral so delicate? Or: how on earth do those beams support the ceilings? They look far to weak!

Percy, however, was making small talk with the paintings on the walls. They seemed very interested in the fact that we were 'muggles' and how we got into 'Hogwarts'. A second year ended up directing us to the common room.

Once we got there I was violently sick and ended up crashing in the girls dorm, even though it was only seven.

The next day, I was confronted by one of the seventh years (Georgina, was it?) who promptly told me that Percy was too good for me, that I had no chances with him and that he would probably date her if he wasn't forced to go out with me.

I tried not to slap her and restricted myself to pointing out that he lived in America whereas she lived in Scotland.

Hermione then walked up to us and led me away, leaving the girl glaring at me.

I don't know what made me say it, I was just so filled up with anxiety, and Hermione was kind and understanding, and why the hell not? I took a deep breath and said, 'Um, I've already told Percy, but I figured that you were the right person to tell.' I had made good friends with Hermione, liking her because of the way we shared brilliant intelligence.

'Go on,' said Hermione cautiously.

'I'm three months pregnant and I don't know what to do!' The words burst out like a tidal wave and I instantly felt loads better.

'Oh,' she replied, biting her lip. She had taken the news far better than I thought she would. 'Well, you've told Percy, so...'

'Well, yeah, but Percy's about as good as a chocolate teapot when it comes to this kind of stuff.'

'I know. Boys,' she sighed, rolling her eyes. 'I'd hate to imagine how Ron would react if put in this situation.'

'I've told Madam Pomfrey - wait -' I rushed to the nearest bin and threw up. 'Charming,' said a painting of a stout lady in a frilly orange dress. I glared at her, and then ended up doubting myself because I was taking a talking portrait seriously.

Suddenly, I had an idea. 'Maybe I can send an Iris message to Mum!'

'Iris Message? And your mum's Minerva!' said Hermione, confused.

'Athena,' I corrected her. 'Ooh. She is not going to be happy. She really doesn't like Percy.'

'Why?' asked Hermione.

'Oh, Athena and Poseidon had this big row back in Ancient Greek times, and Poseidon lost it; he's still smarting about it. But he would probably be fine with it.' I realised I was talking to myself and shut up.

'Okay... so, what're you going to do?' she said.

'I don't know,' I replied. 'I was thinking of getting an abortion, but I always hate it when I hear about it, so I scrapped that idea, but I still don't know how I'll cope - how we'll cope - it's just so confusing...'

I sank down onto a seat, my head in my hands. I found myself crying, great heaving sobs that seemed to be washing away all the fear and anxiety that I had been carrying around ever since I found out. Hermione had her arm around me, and I was glad that I had her here. I would never have been able to cope with this by myself.

'Thanks,' I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. A couple of students were looking at me strangely, but I ignored them.

'It's fine, it's only hormones,' she soothed.

Just then Harry and Percy walked in. They were talking animatedly, and Harry seemed to be in fits of laughter. I smiled. No matter what mood he was in, Percy always managed to make people smile.

'Hey,' Percy said when he saw us. 'What's up, Annabeth?'

I tried to say 'Nothing' casually, but it came out as a kind of choked sob.

Percy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out of the library and into a deserted corridor. 'It's about the baby, isn't it?'

'Yes,' I said quietly.

'Don't worry, babe,' he whispered. 'Trust me, everything will be ok.'


	4. Chapter 4 - Kicking

**Hey my fabulous dolphins, this chapter is in Hermione's PoV. We won't have Ron's side of the story, unfortunately, because he doesn't play much of a role in this story. The next PoV will be Percy, then Harry, then Annabeth and so on.**

**This chapter is my favourite so far because it's about Hermione and Annabeth bonding over the baby. The sex of the baby will be revealed in this one!**

**Please read and review, whether you like my story or not. Please say what you liked and what I could do better, so I can keep it in mind for the future! Also, if you have any ideas for what you want to happen, I am happy to listen to them. Ciao and enjoy, darlings! ;)**

Whilst Annabeth vomited into the toilet, Hermione held back her blonde, curly hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back. She coughed a little, and then flushed the toilet.

'Four months pregnant and I'm still having morning sickness?' Annabeth groaned. 'Yay.'

Annabeth and Percy had been in the Hogwarts castle for a month now, and Hermione had helped Annabeth through her pregnancy. Her bump was very noticeable now, and she couldn't help but attract stares.

She rubbed her stomach. 'I need some strawberries,' she declared, suddenly. 'Sorry, it's just a weird craving I've been having. Maybe I need some mint choc chip ice - cream as well?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and the two girls laughed. Having not been friends to start with, when Annabeth had found out about her pregnancy, she had sought Hermione's help. They were both the same age (eighteen) and found it very easy to talk.

'Well, I've got my sonograms today,' Annabeth said. 'I know Percy's coming, but do you want to?'

'Of course!' replied Hermione, taken aback. 'What time is it?'

'Ten.'

'See you there. I've got to go and help McGonagal set up the Potions classroom.'

The two girls started walking away, but Hermione stopped dead when she heard Annabeth yelp in half surprise, half pain.

'What is it?' she said worriedly, turning around.

'I - I don't know,' Annabeth stuttered. 'I think it was the baby kicking...'

She yelped again, and Hermione saw her stomach move.

'Aawww! That's so cute!' said Annabeth, smiling. 'It's moving already!'

'Aahh, the beauty of life,' sighed Hermione jokingly, and they cracked up with laughter.

Hermione walked into the tall white room. Annabeth was on the far side of the room, lying on the bed and holding Percy's hand.

She put her wand away (she saw Percy flinch slightly as he saw it). Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office with a bottle of clear, sticky liquid. She spread it over Annabeth's swollen stomach and she winced with the temperature.

'Gods, that's cold,' she said. Annabeth was hooked up to the little screen, and within a few minutes of having the gel put on her stomach, a little fuzzy black and white picture popped up on the screen.

'Would you like to know the sex?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

'Yes, we would,' replied Annabeth, looking rather nervous.

'Well, you're having a girl.'

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, obviously thrilled.

'That's exactly what we wanted!' laughed Percy.

'Do you have any idea what to call her?' Hermione asked.

'Well, we thought about Silena... Or maybe Zoe or Bianca,' Annabeth said. 'They were the three bravest girls I ever knew.'

'But if it was a boy we would have called him Luke or Charlie,' Percy said.

'I like the name Luke. Who was he?' Hermione asked. She was planning to call one of her kids that - if she had any.

However, she had obviously said the wrong thing, as Annabeth's eyes grew stormy.

'Oh, he was the Titan Lord. He and Annabeth used to be friends. He turned out to be the bravest damn person I ever, though,' Percy said quietly.

'Yeah. He was,' muttered Annabeth, her face still sad. 'Anyway, let's go, Hagrid wants some help at ten thirty.'

Annabeth pulled down her shirt, which was looking rather tight now. Hermione caught Annabeth's arm and said, 'Wait, do you want to go shopping instead? I'm sure Hagrid can manage without us.'

'Sure, sounds great,' Annabeth replied, a light in her eyes. 'I need some new clothes anyway.'

They set off to the train station and got tickets to a small town about twenty miles away. Annabeth couldn't have gone to Hogsmead, as she was not a witch.

'Right then, we need some maternity clothes,' said Annabeth, looking at her list. She glanced doubtfully at the clothes. Doesn't look like much of a selection.'

They managed to find some nice tops and trousers, and then set off to Mothercare for some baby outfits. They spent two hours choosing, and by the time they were done, Annabeth was obviously sore and tired and ready to go home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fan Girls

**Just a quick note - I have changed how long the potion takes to brew, because I want Hermione to be around for when Annabeth goes into labor. It will now be six months. Thx and enjoy ;)**

Percy was scared. And not just a little scared. A lot scared.  
Annabeth was having a baby, and he didn't have a clue what to do. She was getting morning sickness and was really tired and cranky all the time.  
He had tried Iris messaging, but couldn't get any signal, no matter how hard he tried. He guessed his mom wouldn't be too pleased to know that he had got a girl pregnant. Poseidon - Poseidon would probably just slap him on the back and say he had done a good job getting that far. And Athena - Percy just shuddered at the thought. He didn't like the idea of becoming a pile of Percy flavoured ashes.  
He was woken by someone shaking him gently. He turned over and saw Annabeth bending over him.  
'How - how did you get up here?' he spluttered. 'I'm half naked here!'  
'Shut up, Seaweed Brain!' Annabeth laughed. Percy couldn't help noticing how pretty Annabeth was when she laughed. Her grey eyes turned a bright silvery colour, like the moon.  
'Percy, I just want to talk,' she said. 'Follow me'  
She got up and Percy protested, 'Wait - let me get some pants on first.'  
Annabeth led him out into the corridor. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. It was about quarter past seven - the corridor would be full in ten minutes.  
'Look, feel this.' Annabeth lifted her shirt to reveal her swollen stomach and pulled his hand onto it. Percy felt a small kick and jumped backwards in surprise.  
'She's kept me up all night,' Annabeth said, pulling down her shirt. 'She's nocturnal, I swear. She's asleep all day and awake all night.'  
'That's weeeeiiirrrdddd,' Percy said. 'Isn't that painful?'  
'Yep, very,' replied Annabeth, rubbing her stomach. 'But you get used to it.'  
'What do you want to call her?' Percy said. 'I think we should call her Zoe Silena Bianca Chase.'  
'Jackson,' corrected Annabeth. 'She's yours as well. And yeah, I like the name Zoe.'  
As if agreeing with her, the baby kicked again and she gave a little groan.  
'Calm down,' she instructed her stomach. Percy suppressed a laugh and Annabeth glared at him.  
'We better get back into our dorms,' Percy said hastily. Just on time, the morning bell rang and they sped back up the stairs to their dorms.  
When the rest of the people in Gryffindor tower had gone to lessons, Percy and Annabeth walked down to the lake. Percy had felt very cooped up for the last month, without any training, so he had decided to take a swim to vent some energy. He removed his shirt and plunged into the water, despite it being a very cold February day.  
He swam deep into the lake, and immediately met an ugly creature that grabbed hold of his ankle and hissed.  
'And you are...' Percy said.  
The creature hissed again and said, 'We are Grindylows. We eat humans like you.'  
'Hey, hey, hey,' Percy protested. 'I'm friendly. I'm a son of Poseidon.'  
'You do not belong here. Go to the sea. We will eat you.'  
They creature started to nibble his ankle and Percy, in a panic, pulled out and uncapped Riptide. The creature shrank away and Percy shot upwards and out of the lake. He had obviously been under longer than he had thought, because a small group of 'fan girls' had crowded round the bank, and unfortunately got a good drenching as he flew out of the water.  
'Err... Sorry,' he muttered as he sank back under the water.  
He swam further, missing the Grindylows, and eventually stumbling across an angry looking merman.  
'You do not belong here. You smell of salt and fish. You are a son of Neptune?'  
'Poseidon,' he corrected automatically. 'I don't mean any harm. I just came for a swim.'  
'The last person we had under her was four years ago,' the merman continued. 'He disobeyed our rules. He almost died. His name was Harry Potter.'  
'How did Harry get under here?' Percy wondered aloud.  
'It was the triwizard tournament. He rescued his friend.'  
'Okay... None of that made any sense.' Percy massaged his forehead. 'Anyway, I've got to go.'  
'You may not go,' the mermaid growled. 'You have trespassed. All trespassers must die.'  
The mermaid lunged, his yellow teeth bared. Percy swam upwards, up the mermaid snapping at his legs. qHe eventually reached the top and spun several meters into the water. The mermaid's teeth closed over his foot and he yelled in pain.  
Percy suddenly willed the water to shoot the merman, and felt a tugging sensation in his gut. The creature was propelled back into the water, and Percy swam to the bank. He collapsed, coughing and clutching his foot.  
'Woah, now that was scary.' He got up and limped over to the bridge, picking up his orange t-shirt on the way and ignoring the girls walking behind him and giggling. Eventually he lost his temper, spun around and accidentally sent a huge wave of dirty water over them.  
They all screamed and scattered, and Percy, satisfied, walked over the bridge to Annabeth, who was cracked up with laughter.  
'They were annoying me,' Percy said innocently.  
'Come here, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth laughed, pulled Percy into her chest, and kissed him. And Percy loved every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pegasus vs Broomstick

**Hello children ;) This chapter is going to be shorter, because I have lots of ideas for Annabeth's PoV. Also, I don't really like writing in Harry's PoV, because, like Ron, he plays a lesser role in the story.  
I am sorry for plaguing you with chapters, I have had a lot of time on my hands to write, and I have got back into the story now! Please read and review, and keep your suggestions coming in!**

Percy looked at the broomstick doubtfully. 'Is this really safe?'  
Harry laughed and assured him, '99% safe, don't worry. I've only broken my arm once.'  
Percy climbed onto it. 'All you have to say is "up"' Harry instructed.  
'And the safe word?'  
'There isn't one.'  
'Why the hell not?' Percy shrugged and said, 'Up!'  
The broomstick shot up a few feet in the air and he jumped. 'You know, I think I'll just stick to a Pegasus,' he said hastily. 'Down!'  
The broomstick did nothing.  
'You have to fly it down,' Harry explained, fighting back laughter.  
Percy tilted the front of the broom and it dropped him on the grass. Harry burst into laughter and Percy glared at him.  
'You can keep your broomsticks,' he said. He then whistled, as if hailing a taxi, and a black feathery shape descended from the sky.  
A huge, glossy black winged Pegasus stood in front of Harry. It tossed its mane and whinnied.  
'No, Blackjack, I don't have any donuts. That's all you ever want, donuts,' he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
The horse whinnied again.  
'Nope, no sugar cubes either. I have toast, though?'  
The horse grunted in disgust and stamped its hooves.  
'Ok, no toast then. Anyway, do you want to show this dude how amazing you are at flying?'  
The Pegasus neighed in excitement, and Percy jumped on it's back with such ease it was like he had been riding all his life. He spoke a few words in the horse's ear and it launched itself in the air, did a somersault and soared into the clouds.  
Harry watched in amazement as the winged horse flipped, spun and just generally showed off. He imagined playing Quidditch on these - they were easier to manoeuvre and you could probably tell them what to do.  
When Percy had dismounted, Harry immediately asked, 'How do you talk to him?'  
'It's a son of Poseidon thing,' replied Percy casually. 'He invented horses.'  
'Oh.'  
'I've got to get back to the castle,' Percy said suddenly.  
'Why? It's only seven thirty,' protested Harry.  
'Oh, I need to go and see Annabeth.'  
'Listen, Perce, you need to start having a little fun. You're always thinking about Annabeth. I'm sure she can handle this pregnancy without too much help.'  
Percy's big green eyes turned hard.  
'Of course, you wouldn't understand,' he said coldly. 'You just spend your time learning spells in your safe little castle and don't have to worry about anything. But us demigods have problems  
with our lives, love problems, not just problems where you fail a potions class or something. And you've never had a pregnant girlfriend, have you? You don't know how hard it is to know that the person you love the most is constantly at risk, and if something happens to them, your unborn kid could die as well? No. So don't try to talk about things you don't understand.'  
Percy stalked off, but Harry swore that he saw a tear drip off his face.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cravings

**Hey guys, I'm going to Cornwall for a week, so I won't be able to post any chapters. I promise I'll write, though (all of my stories originate in the notes section of my IPad) and I'll post again as soon as I get wifi. **

**This chapter is in Annabeth's Poit sat starts off a bit weird but I think it is cute at the end :3. Enjoy!**

Annabeth choked back a sob. She hated this place. Everyone was so bitchy to her. Percy and Hermione were the only people she could talk to.  
She had endured days of 'whore' and 'slut' and 'keep your legs closed, bitch' whispered at her in the corridors. It had been that one time, in the stables of the Argo 11, when emotions had been running high, and they were tired and adrenaline pumped...  
She didn't plan for this to happen.  
Her stomach had got noticeably swollen, now that she was five months along. The baby was kicking constantly and she was still getting morning sickness. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that it would stop soon, and Annabeth was really getting annoyed with it.  
She had also developed a slight waddle as she walked, which was really getting on her nerves.  
She was just dozing off in one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room when Percy walked in. He sat down next to her.  
'I think we should chose a name,' Percy said, putting his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked, as if she recognised her dad.  
'Yeah, I've been thinking,' Annabeth replied. 'I really like the name Zoe. We could call her Zoe Silena Bianca Jackson.'  
'I like that name,' whispered Percy, and kissed her cheek. Despite it only being eight o'clock, Annabeth found herself drifting off. She lay her head on Percy's shoulder, and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
Annabeth was woken by someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hermione standing over her.  
'Come on, Annabeth,' she said. 'We've got to go now.' She felt Percy stretching next to her, and realised that he had fallen asleep as well.  
She pushed herself up and immediately felt a kick. She winced, but ignored the pain.  
When she got into bed, she fell asleep almost immediately.  
Annabeth woke the next morning when the morning bell went. She groaned. She was still so tired. She rolled over and closed her eyes again. Screw breakfast.  
When she woke again her watch said 12: 15.  
She pulled on some clothes and walked down the stairs to lunch. When she arrived in the hall, she spotted Percy with Harry and Ron and slipped on next to him.  
She looked at the food on the platters in the middle of the table. Ugh. Cottage pie? Really? She took a few mouthfuls, but just eventually pushed it round her plate. She did not feel like eating.  
The familiar feeling of nausea gripped her stomach and she sped out of the room and just made it to a bathroom before she puked.  
She kept on until there was nothing left, just dry heaves.  
She got up, her legs a little shaky. She turned around and saw Hermione standing behind her.  
'You okay?' she asked.  
'I'm... I'm fine...' she muttered, but found herself suddenly sobbing onto Hermione's shoulder. She let out all the hurt, all the worry, all the frustration, all the pain of the last two months, and she had Hermione's arm around her all the time.

'What is that?' Percy asked, padding down the stairs, a disgusted look on his face.  
'A peanut butter, pickle and cheese sandwich,' Annabeth replied, completely solemn.  
'Cravings?' Percy arched an eyebrow.  
'Yeah, I guess,' Annabeth said.  
'There's just one thing I don't get. It's the middle of the freaking night!'  
'Well, I was just hungry.'  
'Oh, I give up.'


	8. Chapter 8 - War Is Coming

**I'M BACK! I've been writing a lot, and this chapter is super long.  
I know I'be posted two chapters on one day, but I'm getting along in the story very quickly. This one is in Hermione's POV. Enjoy this chapter ;)**

Hermione's day was going pretty badly, even before Annabeth was possessed by a mental Greek god.  
She had not slept at all, she had been having terrible nightmares. This lack of sleep had caused her to be crabby, and then she had snapped at Ron. They had stormed off, and Hermione had come into the Gryffindor common room to find Annabeth sprawled on one of the sofas, asleep.  
Annabeth mumbled something like 'No, not the spiders,' and awoke with a start.  
'Hey, calm down,' Hermione laughed.  
'You look sad,' Annabeth observed. 'What's up?'  
'Oh, nothing, just a little argument with Ron,' Hermione replied, trying to sound carefree but filing miserably.  
'I tell you what,' said the blonde, pushing herself up with an effort. 'Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens? It'll take your mind off of things.'  
Hermione nodded and they walked out into the courtyard. Annabeth was in a surprisingly good mood; usually she was tired and sometimes snappy.  
'I didn't sleep well last night,' Hermione admitted. 'I had nightmares.'  
'Welcome to my world,' Annabeth sighed. 'At camp, they aren't so bad, but now I stay awake half the night worrying. They can be useful, though. When we were on the Argo, Percy had a dream that told us where our friend Nico was.'  
'Yeah, Harry used to have really bad dreams,' remembered Hermione. 'He once had one that saved Ron's dad's life, though. Big snake attack.'  
Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes suddenly went glazed and she collapsed into Hermione's arms. Her eyes opened, but they were not grey, but glowing green.  
'Annabeth?' Hermione yelled. 'Annabeth?'  
'Wizards and witches of Hogwarts,' Annabeth boomed, but it wasn't her voice. It was a deep male voice, and it somehow made Hermione want to hide before something bad happened. 'War iscoming. Brace yourself.'  
Annabeth gave a small gasp and passed out.  
Hermione caught her, and managed to drag her around the corner and into the courtyard. Right on cue, Harry, Ron and Percy walked out of the school and stopped dead when they saw Hermione and the unconscious Annabeth.  
'What happened to her?' Percy demanded, looking at Hermione with his big green eyes.  
'She - she just collapsed and then spoke in someone else's voice,' Hermione stammered, quite near tears.  
'Sounds normal,' Percy said, surprisingly calm on the outside, but Hermione could see worry and panic in his eyes.  
'Just get her to the hospital wing,' Harry instructed, and Percy picked her up.  
When they got to hospital wing, Percy produced a flask and some little squares out of his pocket. He trickled a little of the liquid from the flask down Annabeth's throat. She coughed and sat up.  
'What happened?' she managed to choke.  
'I think you were possessed by a god,' Percy replied.  
'Is Zoe okay?' Annabeth said, suddenly panicking, her hand going to her stomach.  
'Yes, she's okay,' Percy said softly.  
'Have you decided on the name Zoe?' Hermione asked.  
'Yeah, Zoe Silena Bianca Jackson.' Annabeth yawned and stretched. 'I'm so tired... I need a nap.'  
She rolled over and in a few moments was asleep.  
'How does she do it?' Percy wondered aloud. 'She just, literally, falls asleep in the blink of an eye!'  
'I honestly don't know,' Hermione agreed.  
'Anyway, what did Annabeth say? When she was possessed?'  
'Oh, she said something like, "Wizards and witches of Hogwarts, brace yourself, war is coming."'  
'Gods, that doesn't sound good,' Percy muttered. He produced a coin from his pocket. 'Hey you can repair things, right?'  
'I guess.'  
He turned his hand towards the sink and a thin jet of water sprayed out of the now broken tap. A fine mist created a rainbow.  
'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering,' he chanted, and flipped the coin into the rainbow.  
'Chiron, Camp Half-Blood,' Percy said, and a staticky image appeared in the mist. A bearded man sat in a wheelchair turned and must have seen Percy in the rainbow.  
'Percy!' he said, obviously relieved. 'Where are you and Annabeth?'  
'I can't say,' Percy replied. 'The people here don't want their location given away.'  
'Are you safe?' the man asked.  
'Yeah, it's really nice here,' Percy said. 'Look, Annabeth's just been possessed by a god, said something about war here. I think it might have something to do with camp.'  
'Percy, something is worrying you, I can tell.'  
Percy's eyes suddenly turned sad and he looked completely broken, as if he'd been holding a scared mind in a confident shell for too long.  
'Don't be mad,' he said quietly. 'But I've got Annabeth pregnant. She's five months along.'  
'Percy? Are you being serious? You're eighteen!'  
'I knew you wouldn't understand,' Percy muttered. He slashed through the rainbow and the message went dead.


	9. Chapter 9 - Confused

No one understood.  
Especially not Percy.  
He didn't know what he felt - whether he was happy, or excited, or sad, or worried...  
'Don't cry,' he muttered to himself. 'Crying is weak.'  
Yet he still found the tears rolling down his cheeks and onto his bed. It wasn't fair. He hadn't planned for this to happen. They were eighteen.  
He had thought that maybe Chiron would understand, but no, he got mad too.  
A voice suddenly said, 'Crying isn't weak, you know. It just means you've been strong for too long.'  
Percy whipped around and saw Harry's redhead girlfriend, Ginny.  
'How long have you been here?' he asked.  
'Oh, I was looking for Harry, so I came in and I saw you, but I didn't want to disturb you,' she said, all in one breath. 'And by the way, dinner's ready. It's fish.'  
'Aaww, c'mon, fish? Really?' Percy groaned.  
'Why? Don't you like it? I thought you would, being a son of Poseidon and all...'  
'That's like me eating my family,' he pointed out. 'Poseidon is the creator, and therefore father, of all fish.'  
'They've got veg stuff, come downstairs.'  
Percy wiped his face on his sheets and trudged downstairs. He slipped into a seat next to Harry. Annabeth was still up in the hospital wing.  
'Where have you been?' Harry asked. 'Dinner started ten minutes ago.'  
'Oh, I was just... just in the dorm.'  
Ginny glanced at Percy but didn't say anything.  
After the meal, Percy walked up the winding staircase to the hospital wing. When he got there, Annabeth was sitting with her hand on her stomach, smiling.  
'Percy, you've got to feel this,' she called when she saw him. Percy put his hand on her bump and felt the baby squirming around.  
'She's active today,' he said, and Annabeth hauled herself out of bed. She stretched.  
'Ugh, my back hurts like hell,' she complained.  
'Look, Annabeth, I've been meaning to tell you,' Percy said. 'I Iris - Messaged Chiron this morning, and I told him about the baby. He didn't take it well.'  
'Oh, Percy, you should have let him talk to me!' she exclaimed. 'I don't blame him if he gets mad. We were pretty stupid to get ourselves into this mess.'  
'Annabeth, I've been thinking,' Percy said quietly. 'We're so young, and if you ask me, not really ready to take care of a kid. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. We could give her to a family who really wants a kid...'  
'Percy, I get what you mean,' Annabeth said resting her head on his shoulder. 'And I've been thinking too. But I always wanted to be with my parents, to have a proper family, to have the mom that shares all my interests, and can relate to me... Not just a wish. I want Zoe to have her real parents around.'  
'If that's what you want, I want it too,' Percy said. Now that Annabeth had said it out loud, he remembered the frustration of not knowing who his dad was.  
Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and led him out of the corridor.  
'Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go take a nap.'


	10. Chapter 10 - Rhea

**I'm finally back! I know I haven't posted in like a month, but I've been so caught up in everything, I just haven't had time.  
This is gonna be the start of part two. It's mainly in Annabeth's perspective, present tense and first person. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing ;)  
Anyway, I just might have a Percabeth Drabble for you... Check out my other story for it :D  
Please please please please review (flames welcome) cause it makes me happy and if you do I'll give you a cookie?**

* * *

'Annabeth?' I am half asleep, slumped on one of the armchairs in the common room. There is a shimmering image in front of me, with a very concerned looking Chiron inside it.  
'Huh?' I run a hand through my hair. 'Yeah?'  
'Are you okay? We've been worrying about you and Percy for months now!'  
I notice he glances at my swollen six month bump. I kick myself for not remembering and pull my thick cardigan around my stomach.  
'Uh, yeah, we're completely safe,' I reply. 'The people here are really nice.'  
'Listen, Annabeth. I heard about you being possessed, and I think I know what's happening. One of the remaining Titans, Rhea, was Kronos's wife. She is intent on taking revenge on you and Percy, and she's heading your way now.'  
'But I thought no one knew where this place is?' I said, a little rattled.  
'It seems like she has sources from inside,' Chiron explains. 'Luckily, she arose in Greece, and from what I can tell, she's gathering an army, and I've heard that she plans to attack on the summer solstice.'  
My heart sinks. A week after when the baby is due.  
Zoe aims a particularly strong kick at my ribcage and squirms uncomfortably. I wince and my hand automatically goes to my stomach. Chiron raises an eyebrow.  
'Chiron, I'm sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen. It just... Did,' I mumble. Doesn't anyone know that sometimes even smart people do stupid things?  
'Annabeth, I know, it's just that we've been searching for you for ages, and we're concerned for you.'  
The door opens behind Chiron and Piper walks into the room.  
'Jason and Leo are back. We haven't found anything yet-' she pauses when she sees me. 'Is that Annabeth?'  
'Yes, I managed to Iris Message her,' Chiron replies. Piper also glances at my bump and her eyes widen. She looks like she wants to say something.  
Just on queue, my watch buzzes for dinner.  
'Chiron, I've got dinner now, I have to go.'  
He nods and I quickly wave through the image before I start crying. I make my way downstairs and slip into the dining hall next to Percy.  
I really don't feel hungry so I just recap the whole story about Rhea.  
'We need to tell McGonagal,' Hermione says after I've finished. 'We've got to prepare for a war.'  
'Well, we've got the Order on our side,' suggests Harry.  
'We could probably get both camps to help as well,' Percy puts in. 'If they followed Rhea's army, obviously.'  
After dinner we went up to McGonagal's office. I had only been in there once before, and I was still in awe of the place, with it's majestic domed ceiling, vast bookcases and all of the tiny little contraptions. Percy, however, was intent on comparing Riptide to a huge silver sword with rubies embedded in the hilt.  
'That's the sword of Gryffindor,' Hermione said. She looked at it like it brought back bad memories.  
'What is the problem?' McGonagal says, once she finishes writing.  
'Well, you know that one of the Greek gods possessed me and said that war was coming? It turns out it is,' I explain.  
'Kronos's wife, the Titan Rhea, is after revenge, and she's gathering an army to attack Hogwarts,' Hermione puts in, and McGonagal nods.  
'And who does she intend to take revenge on?' she asks.  
'Er.. Me and Annabeth,' Percy says. 'We killed Kronos a couple of years ago. The second Titan war.'  
'She plans to attack on the summer solstice,' Harry says.  
I feel Zoe move again, and then kick. I swear under my breath. Percy notices my discomfort and takes my hand. I rub my stomach and feel the movements.  
'Thank you, you can go now,' says McGonagal. We go down the moving staircase thing and as soon as I get down, Zoe kicks twice as hard and I can't help a little exclamation of pain escape.  
'Hey, Annabeth, you okay?' Percy asks.  
'Yeah, just Zoe kicking, that's all.'


	11. Chapter 11 - Promises

'I'm eight months today,' I explain to the woman in the shop staring at my huge bump. 'But only with one. Zoe's just big.'  
She chuckles. 'When I was pregnant, I was about half your size at nine months!'  
I pull my not - quite - big enough top over my stomach. I'm sick of nothing fitting, so I'm taking a trip into the muggle town with Hermione. So far, I have not had much luck, but have found some really cute baby clothes for Zoe.  
Hermione walks over, empty handed.  
'I guess it's gonna be too small clothes for the next month then,' I laugh. Luckily enough, Zoe has not been moving much for the trip.  
'Shall we head back?' Hermione asks, and I nod.  
'My back is killing me,' I complain. We cat the train just as it is leaving and we get back to Hogwarts just as dinner starts. However, I am absolutely exhausted, and decide on an early bed.  
I am woken in the night by a shout of 'Annabeth!'  
An Iris message hovers in front of me. I almost turn over and go back to sleep when I see that it's Thalia in the image. Zoe is obviously not happy with being woken up and starts moving painfully.  
'What?' I snap. 'It's two in the morning!'  
'Hey, sorry!' Thalia says quickly. 'I'm in America, remember?'  
I huff and stretch. It looks like sleep is over for tonight.  
'Rhea's got her army. She's about a month away from you,' Thalia explains. 'You need to start bracing yourself for war. The two camps are getting to you as fast as they can, but there's no guarantee that they'll get there in time.'  
'We've got a good army as well, but we need you guys,' I say.  
'We'll do our best.'  
'Okay, see you round.'  
'Annabeth... Are you okay?'  
I sigh. 'Listen, I'm fine, I honestly am.'  
'But you're not.'  
'Ok, fine, I'm not. Happy?'  
'What's up?'  
'Well, let's see, I'm pregnant, my back is on the verge of breaking, I constantly feel sick and have a headache, sometimes I'm really tired, sometimes I can't sleep and the baby is giving me hell with the kicking. Other than that, I'm just peachy.'  
'Just take care of yourself. Promise?'  
'Promise.'  
Zoe kicks as if promising as well. I say a quick goodbye and slash through the image.  
I can't sleep, so I walk round the grounds for a bit. Eventually, I feel my eyelids drooping and I head back to the dorm to catch some sleep.

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through the curtains and my clock says that it's quarter to five in the afternoon. I don't have any intentions of getting up, but the gnawing hunger in my stomach thinks differently.  
I push myself out of bed, pull on some clothes and slowly walk downstairs. I'm really getting sick of the goddamn staircases in this place.  
I grab myself a stack of toast from the cute little elves in the kitchen and head down to the lake, where, sure enough, Percy is swimming. I have tried to explain many time that May is still not warm enough for swimming, and today especially. My breath turns to fog and it looks as if it's going to rain.  
I sit by the edge of the lake, a few feet behind Percy's fan club. I track Zoe's movements with my finger and a slight smile tugs at my lips as the girls notice me and start whispering and pointing.  
When Percy finally gets out, he takes my hand and we walk back to the castle, leaving the girls glaring at me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dreams

Two more months. Two more months. Two. More. Months.  
I keep telling myself this over and over again. Then I can get rid of the cravings, the mood swings, the tiredness, the sickness and most of all the horrible kicking.  
I trace my hand over my bulge. I am lying on Percy's bed, watching Finding Nemo on his iPod with him. We are at the part when Nemo's mom dies and I am crying, surprisingly.  
Percy looks slightly amused. I think he's only seen me cry a couple of times before. I want to slap him.  
Zoe strains against my stomach and I see the movement. My back arches and a groan escapes my lips.  
'Hey, Annabeth, you okay?' Percy looks really worried. I nod and point to my stomach. You can see the little lump next to my bellybutton.  
'Ah, Jeez, that hurts like hell,' I groan. I feel the tiny bump and guide Percy's hand onto it.  
'Ok, that's the weirdest thing I've seen all day,' he laughs.  
'I think she wants to get out,' I say. Zoe squirms again. 'But I'm only seven months, she's still got two months to go.'  
I hate to admit it, but I'm huge. For some reason the baby is a big one, and I'm bigger now than some bumps are at nine months. Zoe seems intent on trying to burst out of my stomach, like something out of a horror movie.  
'I've got another check up tommorow,' I say. I get up and stretch, and my bump jolts as Zoe kicks again in protest. I really can't wait for all of this to be over.

Madam Pomfrey puts the gel on my stomach and the crackly image appears.  
'My, my, she's a big one!' she says, and I nod. Zoe kicks and I see her on the ultrasound. It looks really strange.  
'I think you'll need a Caesarian,' the bustling woman says. 'You'll probably tear if you give birth naturally. It will be much easier.'  
I nod again and get up off the bed. I suddenly feel sick and dizzy and have to sit back down. I place a hand on my stomach protectively, just before my vision goes dark and I pass out.  
In my dream I'm lying on a hospital bed. My stomach is flat, but has a long gash across the middle.  
I try to move my head but can't. Percy is stood next to me. It looks he's been crying. I immediately think that the baby's died or something, but then a woman in a nurses outfit comes over carrying a screaming baby.  
I try to move, to get up and see the baby, but it's like I'm made of stone. The nurse hands Percy the baby.  
I realise I'm covered in blood. I can just make out Hermione, who is also crying.  
Percy whispers something that sounds like 'If only you were here to see her.'  
And then I realise. It's not Zoe who's dead.  
It's me.  
I wake with a gasp and a sharp kick from the baby. I move my head and and for once I am relieved to see my bump. I'm not covered in blood, and I manage to push myself into a sitting position. Percy is passed out in a chair next to me.  
Everything is slightly out of focus. I still feel a little sick and have a bad headache. Despite this, I am afraid to go back to sleep in case I have another nightmare.  
Zoe's foot almost penetrates my stomach again and I almost yell. I breathe out deeply and groan as she moves again.  
Percy stirs and wakes up. He throws his arms around me when he sees that I'm awake.  
'Annabeth, I was so worried, they just came and told me you'd collapsed, and they didn't know why, and you weren't breathing... For all I knew, you were dead.'  
I find myself sobbing into his shoulder. 'I had a nightmare.' I admit. 'I dreamt that I had had the baby, and I couldn't move, and you were crying, and then I realised that I was dead, and...'  
I can't talk anymore. I feel so tired it's unbelievable. I just sit there with my hand on my stomach, and eventually, Zoe falls asleep and stops moving, and soon after, so do I.


	13. Chapter 13 - Due

**You better be grateful FOUR CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS jk love you all bye ;)**

I wake up I feel decidedly excited about something, although I can't quite remember what. It takes a movement from Zoe to jog my memory.  
I'm due today.  
My hand goes to my bump and I get a painful kick in return. I get out of bed and immediately feel sick. I only just make it to the bathroom before I throw up.  
'You don't leave any room for food,' I scold Zoe. I haven't been able to keep much food down because Zoe is squishing my stomach.  
When I get down to breakfast I try for a piece of toast, but end up bringing that up as well. Percy and I decide to just take a break and watch a film in the dormitory. I like the idea of just relaxing for a day.  
Percy scrolls through his films.  
'I have The Lion King?' he suggests, and I nod in agreement. I lay with my head in Percy's lap, resting both hands on my bump. Zoe nudges my hand now and again, but doesn't move majorly.  
'I don't think she's coming today,' I whisper. 'But she needs to.'  
'Well, we'll hope that she comes tomorrow, then,' Percy replies. Zoe suddenly starts kicking and pushing the top of my bump and I let out a little yelp.  
I pull up my top and see a defined handprint next to my bellybutton. I half laugh, half groan and Percy puts his finger on the print.  
'I think Zoe's fed up of being in there too,' he says. The handprint disappears and a little lump travels across my stomach, ending in a kick to my ribcage.  
'She is the weirdest baby I have ever seen,' I say. I massage my swollen belly and pull the covers over myself.  
We reach the part where Mufasa dies and I am very close to tears. Percy has one arm around me and a hand on my bump.  
'Percy, what if my dream was true?' I whisper. 'What if I am gonna die?'  
He pulls me in tight. 'I wouldn't let you.'  
I am anxious for the rest of the day. I try to eat a bit of spaghetti but, of course, it won't stay down and I end up in the bathroom again. I am super hungry, though, and I manage to eat a bit of soup before crashing in the dorm at half six.

* * *

I am woken in the night by another goddamn Iris Message. It's Thalia again.  
'Hello?' I mumble, with a mouthful of pillow.  
'Annabeth, it's Thalia.'  
'Once again, two in the morning.'  
'Sorry, I just remembered that you're due today -'  
'Yesterday.'  
'And I just wanted to check on you.'  
'Well, I'm okay.'  
'Rhea's six days days away, Annabeth.'  
'I know.'  
It feels like Zoe is trying to headbutt her way out of my stomach. I prop myself up and exhale deeply.  
'Annabeth! You okay?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Zoe's strong, and she doesn't have much room anymore.'  
I pull of the covers and show Thalia my distorted bump. She looks disgusted.  
'And that is why I never want to get pregnant,' she says.  
'No, it's just because she has godly blood, that's all. Powerful god blood.'  
'Anywayyy... I'll let you get back to sleep.'  
'Sounds good by me.'  
And so I do.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle Begins

'Jeez, won't you just come out already?'  
One day until a huge battle where I will be the target and I'm still heavily pregnant. I've tried everything to induce labor, yet Zoe seems intent on staying in there for as long as possible.  
The camps are nearly at the school, but it seems like they're only going to make it tommorow, possibly when the battle has started.  
Over the last few days everything has been a rush. Kids have been sent home, preparations have been put up and allies called from very corner of Britain and surrounds.  
We have about a tenth of what Rhea's army will be - but at least we have long distance wands against short distance swords and claws.  
'Hey, Annabeth, eat something,' Percy urges. He pushes a plate in front of me but I shake my head. Eating something would resolve in another trip to the toilet.  
The rain pounds on the roof, despite it being the middle of June. The sky is purpley-black with storm clouds and not a single ray of sun shows through. Britain.  
There is a tension in the hall today. Everyone eats in silence and even Zoe is still.  
McGonagal ushers us out of the hall and tells us to get an early bed. I don't refuse and in ten minutes I am asleep.

There is loud shouting and banging outside. My eyes snap open and I jump to the window. There is a hoard of kids in purple and orange shirts, led by Reyna on Scipio and Chiron. I grab some clothes and step into them, grabbing my dagger off my bedside table as I walk out.  
The first thing I notice is how achey I feel. It's like I'm carrying around a weight as well as a fully grown baby.  
Percy is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with me, Riptide uncapped. We hurry down the stairs and out into the courtyard. The entire Roman camp is assembled in neat lines, arranged in their Cohorts. Frank and Hazel are taking role call for the fifths.  
I go and join Hermione, who is discussing something with McGonagal.  
'They're just on the horizon,' Hermione is saying. 'They'll be here in twenty minutes.'  
I can feel the vibration of large feet and hooves on the ground, and then the unmistakeable roar of a drakon. It brings back bad memories of the Titan War.  
Zoe suddenly kicks and the ache comes back. I have a really bad feeling about it.  
Excitement and dread is in the air, and the buzz of low voices. Percy is giving the Greeks a pep talk, and they are beating their swords against their shields. I recognise Piper and Leo in the mob. Jason is obviously over with the Romans.  
There is a crash and something shakes the ground. Percy yells at the Greeks to get ready, the Romans form their perfect attack and defend positions and the wizards get their wands ready.  
The dust clears and a small woman steps into the light. She has long black hair that tumbles down her back and striking blue eyes. She is wearing a long white gown with a gold silk belt that runs round her stomach.  
'Percy Jackson?' she asks. He uncaps Riptide in defence, and steps forward.  
'Ah, yes. The delinquent who killed my husband,' Rhea purrs. Percy stands his ground and raises his sword. I find my dagger in my hand and l move into a defensive position.  
There is suddenly a roar from behind her and a drakon steps out from behind her. It roars, and ear-splitting, head rattling sound that vibrates through my body.  
The Greeks suddenly yell and jump onto the drakon, slashing and stabbing and rolling and ducking.  
Chaos breaks out and I am suddenly face to face with a dracaena. My dagger is instantly in her chest and she hisses. I pull it out and wipe the black gunk on my sleeve.  
The Romans are ploughing through the rows of monsters, and jets of light are shooting everywhere and killing off monsters like flies.  
I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach and pause for a second. The monster that I am fighting takes the opportunity and slashes down my arm. There is no time to stop and try to stem the flow of blood, and I decapitate it in an instant.  
There is suddenly a voice behind me and someone is holding a dagger at my throat.  
'Hello, Annabeth.'  
I whip around and see Rhea standing in front of me. Despite the rain pouring down, her dress and hair is immaculate and her make up is perfect.  
'Now, I know what it is like to lose a child. And I also know what is like to lose the man you love. I'm hoping to make you feel both,' she growls, but before she can do anything, I feel a weird feeling in my stomach and my waters break.


	15. Chapter 15 - Zoe

**MWAHAHAHAHA now I know what it's like to be Rick Riordan :D No but seriously if he leaves it on another cliff hanger I will kill him t(*-*t) But then we wouldn't know what happens in book five D:  
So yeah. I left it on a massive cliffhanger and then couldn't be bothered to do the next chapter (:  
P.S Annabeth's fate is in my hands... I can do what I want with her... ENJOY MY FAB DOLPHINS :D**

* * *

Rhea looks at me with a disdainful expression. Her dagger is still in her hand, poised to strike. A pain suddenly ripples through me and I have to ball my fists and close my eyes to avoid screaming.  
'Ah, perfect. Now I can cause you the pain that you caused me properly,' she says, cool as ice. All I can do is raise my knife protectively, backed up against the wall of the castle, and hope for some stroke of luck.  
Luckily enough, there is a stroke of luck as Hermione aims a curse at the back of Rhea's head. It doesn't affect her, but it gives me enough time to knock the dagger out of her hand and escape.  
I collapse on the floor as another contraction racks through my body and I can't help a yell escaping my mouth. The rain pouring down doesn't help, neither the fierce wind whipping through the trees. I can't help but wish that Zeus hadn't laid it on so thick today.  
I can hear spells being screamed and orders hurled in all directions. Flashes of light bounce across the walls like fireworks.  
My mind is addled with pain and I can't bring myself to stand up, so I sit there, feeling wave after wave of contractions wash over me. I could have sat there for minutes, hours, or even days, but my feverish brain can't make out anything.  
I decide that I can't just sit here, push myself up with huge effort and slowly make my way back in the direction I came from, holding onto the wall for support.  
A huge cyclone of water rears up fifteen metres high. I've seen Percy be a cyclone before, but not that big. It tears through the ranks of monsters, sending them flying.  
Rhea is battling Percy at the foot of the cyclone, and I can see the energy draining out of his face. It is painful knowing that I can't do anything to help.  
Another contraction hits and I groan. Another feeling hits, but this time it's a strange urge and I realise I have to push.  
Sinking to the ground, I push as hard as I can. Another wave hits me and I groan in pain. It's worse than anything I've ever felt - breaking my ankle, falling off the climbing wall, even a poison knife in the shoulder.  
I have to push again and scream. Luckily, no one hears me through the chaos of the battle. Everything seems slightly out of focus and my head is pounding.  
One last push and Zoe is out. She starts screaming immediately and I wrap her in my hoodie. Even though her face is all scrunched up and pink, she's still beautiful.  
There is suddenly a crack of thunder and lightning flashes through the sky. A loud crash booms across the hill and Zoe starts bawling again.  
I hold her to my chest and stagger back towards the battle. I am so exhausted, I can barely walk, and have to grip onto the wall to keep myself upright.  
To my surprise, I see Zeus in the middle of the chaos, frying monsters left and right. I spot Percy in the crowd. He looks even more exhausted than me. I recognise Poseidon fighting beside him.  
I can tell we are fighting a losing battle. The remnants of Rhea's army, despite being a quarter of it's original size, is still nearly double what we've got.  
There is suddenly a rain of silver arrows which takes out the whole front row of monsters. My heart lifts as I see the Hunters welling forward. Thalia is at the front, shooting arrows into the crowd which never miss. Our army has now doubled and a new light seems to work its way through everyone.  
We surge forward and mow down the monsters. Rhea is screaming at them, but it is no use, and eventually she finds herself face to face with a very angry looking Percy.  
I can barely hear him, but the sound of his voice just reaches me.  
'Where is Annabeth?' he growls. Rhea smiles deviously. I want to run to him, but it would be too dangerous, and besides, I don't think I can stand, let alone run.  
'Oh, I'm sure she's in a lot of pain right now,' Rhea laughs and Percy, if possible, goes even paler.  
He puts Riptide a little closer to her neck. 'Tell me. Now.'  
Zeus walks up behind Percy and puts a hand on his shoulder. Percy turns and reluctantly backs off.  
'Rhea, what you've done is unacceptable. You've killed hundreds.'  
'May I remind you that without me, none of you would even be here, son?' she hisses, and I suddenly see her as she really is. Her eyes flash green and her face suddenly turns somewhat reptilian.  
'Go,' Zeus says suddenly. 'Flee. Leave forever.'  
Rhea screams in fury and draws her dagger.  
'I'm not leaving until those two die!' she says and glances up at me. My heart skips a beat as her eyes meet mine. Percy draws Riptide and blocks her swipe, swinging the blade back. He plunges the sword straight into her chest and she makes a strange moaning/hissing sound before collapsing on the floor and materialising into dust.


End file.
